Five Nights at Freddy's
by angellovercriss
Summary: Sam consigue un nuevo puesto de trabajo en una pizzería como vigilante de seguridad nocturno, lo que no sabía es que esa semana su vida, y la de su mejor amigo, cambiaría para siempre al ver que unos robots con forma de animales cobraban vida y su único motivo era matarle. Sam y Blaine averiguarán por qué durante 5 demoniacas noches. (Romantic Blam)


Five Nights at Freddy's-: Sam consigue un nuevo puesto de trabajo en una pizzería como vigilante de seguridad nocturno, lo que no sabía es que esa semana su vida, y la de su mejor amigo, cambiaría para siempre al ver que unos robots con forma de animales cobraban vida y su único motivo era matarle. Sam y Blaine averiguarán por qué durante 5 demoniacas noches.

* * *

 _El porqué de esta historia es muy tonta, estaba con el hijo de una amiga de mi madre y me empezó a enseñar vídeos de Youtube sobre sus juegos favoritos y youtubers y me estuvo dando el coñazo con la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's como media hora… y pensé que podía sacar provecho de ese rato. La historia tendrá algo de lo que he leído por Internet y parte de creación propia._

 _RECOMIENDO NO LEER NADA ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA DE LOS ANIMATRONICS, hasta que haya finalizado la fic, sobre todo por eso de la intriga y eso… disfrutad._

* * *

Noche 1: 17 de Agosto, 8:00 PM

Blaine se acababa de dar un relajante y largo baño. Dejó que el agua caliente llegase a cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras en su ipod sonaban las canciones de una selecta lista de reproducción y despejaba la mente del verano tan monótono que vivía.

Al volver a su habitación se secó el pelo y se puso el pijama. Miró su reloj. 8:30PM. Era muy patético, pero estaba bastante cansado, había tenido un día atareado, entre la fallida reunión del club de costura a la que asistía por su cuenta en el centro de la ciudad y una pequeña discusión con su madre por algo que no lograba recordar… pequeñas cosas que se acumulaban en sus hombros, y necesitaba agitarlas.

Estiró el cuello hacia los lados y decidió que ver una película sería un buena idea, le encantaban las películas; también había pensado en dar conversación a alguno de sus amigos por el teléfono, pero a lo mejor estaban ocupados o no se sentían con ganas.

Se acercó emocionado a su repisa y pasó el dedo por los títulos, leyéndolos en voz baja. Pensó en ver alguna de miedo, pero no le gustaba verlas solo, no es que estuviese turbado en el momento, pero sabía que en cuanto la pusiese y algo raro ocurriese se asustaría, encendería la luz y pensaría que es simplemente una película de terror. Y luego le costaría mucho rato conciliar el sueño. Ese tipo de películas las solía ver con Sam, la mayoría de ellas eran suyas, pero Sam había adquirido la costumbre de dejarlas en casa de Blaine ya que su cama era más cómoda y le gustaba estar en su hogar. Blaine no tenía ningún problema con ello, disfrutaba de su compañía. Sam era su mejor amigo del instituto, estuvo allí en un momento oscuro en la vida de Blaine y desde principios del último curso se hicieron inseparables, incluso cuando las cosas se torcieron un poco. Bromeaban y hacían comentarios estúpidos mientras veían las películas, había algo en ellas que siempre te mantenía alerta, incluso cuando intentaban actuar como unos tipos duros. Sam le daba golpes en las costillas con el codo cuando sabía que algo iba a suceder y Blaine le tapaba los ojos cuando salía algún desnudo en las más actuales. Era su mejor amigo, y realmente apreciaba su unión, de una forma especial.

Cuando llevaba 30 minutos de "Jurassic Park" (Blaine era un prototipo de fan de Steven Spielberg) su teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Sam?

-Hola, tío…- Blaine notó su inestabilidad.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo tras haber pausado el film-. Dime, qué pasa.

Sam rió.

-Ergh… ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada te dije que tenía una entrevista de trabajo, el de guardia de seguridad?- preguntó, a lo que recibió respuesta afirmativa en forma de sonido gutural-. Me aceptaron, no me hicieron muchas preguntas, yo tampoco hice, son 60 pavos al día y no tenían más candidatos, y, tío, sabes lo desesperado que estoy por el tema del dinero.

-Wow, Sam, habla más despacio- le recomendó Blaine, Sam había escupido las palabras muy rápido-, tranquilo.

Blaine se puso de pie para apagar la televisión y colocar el DVD en su sitio mientras Sam proseguía:

-Son solo cinco noches, máximo, es lo que me dijo el encargado.

-Y…

-Es en el Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- Sam pronunció como si se tratase de algo de lo que Blaine debía tener conocimiento. No era así.

-Me alegro por ti - soltó no muy enterado del porqué de la llamada de su amigo.

-Me estoy cagando del miedo, Blaine.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad al oír el pavor en su amigo. Blaine conocía a Sam, y aunque soliese exagerar las cosas, sentía que algo raro le pasaba.

-¿No conoces la historia?

-¿Debería?

-Humm, ¡por supuesto! Es la leyenda urbana más conocida de Lima- anunció- y probablemente la única de este penoso pueblo- comentó Sam- ¿Alguna vez has ido a comer a Freddy's?

-No sé, creo que no.

-La pizzería ha basado su reputación en la mala fama creada a su alrededor, por eso la han abierto de nuevo.

-Sam, ve al grano- pronunció Blaine con desdén.

-Cuenta la leyenda que durante la celebración de un cumpleaños en el restaurante 5 niños se perdieron, básicamente, desaparecieron y nadie supo nada más de ellos, se esfumaron, la última vez que se les vio fue en la pizzería, esto cabreó a los familiares, pero no había ninguna prueba de un posible crimen que lo enlazara con el restaurante. Lo cerraron definitivamente en el 87, uno de los animatronics, esos robots con forma de animales, mordió a un chico ¡y le arrancó una parte de la cabeza, tío! ¡Es flipante! ¡Y yo voy a ser el vigilante!

Blaine oía por la otra línea incrédulo, toda la historia era ridícula, pero Sam parecía creérsela como si fuera lo más verídico, no quería quitarle la ilusión de vivir una experiencia única y aterradora. Después de todo, era Sam. Y por fin podría ser el protagonista de su propia película de terror.

-Entonces, es genial, ¿cierto?

-Sí, sí… pero tengo un poco de miedo, ¿tiene sentido que esté emocionado y a la vez me acojone?

-Supongo, a veces las personas podemos llegar a sentirnos de maneras totalmente opuestas. Simplemente estás abrumado.

Siguieron hablando durante unos minutos más, Blaine le contó el plan para su noche mientras Sam se preparaba para ir a Freddy's, su padre le llevaría allí a las 10 y le recogería a las 6 de la mañana. No tenía ni que moverse del puesto de vigilancia ya que tenía cámaras por todo el recinto con las que mirar que no ocurriera ninguna incidencia. O eso era lo que Sam pensaba.

Algo que todos pensaban del rubio de cara blanca, con facciones perfectas, ojos verdosos y labios grandes y rosados era que era tonto, o estúpido, o la dos. Se recriminaba Sam. Pero otra cosa que todo el mundo sabía era que Sam Evans era valiente, lo fue cuando se enfrentó a unos matones del instituto que se metían con su amigo, cuando ayudó a su familia al perder su casa o cuando durante el tiroteo notó que Blaine no estaba en la sala de ensayo y quería ir a su rescate. Sí, incluso él mismo podía decirlo con mucha seguridad, pero nada se equiparaba a lo que sucedió esa noche en la pizzería, lo cual puso en duda su valentía.

Dieron indicaciones a Sam para que entrara por la puerta trasera del local, la de emergencia, que conectaba directamente con el pasillo donde se encontraba su oficina. Al llegar, el encargado le enseñó su uniforme azul oscuro y le mostró las instalaciones: su puesto de trabajo, una gran sala de recreativos junto a las mesas donde se comía, frente a ello el escenario de los animatronics, el pasillo anexo con forma de 'L' que llevaba a los servicios , y los distintos lugares de administración, en ese pasillo se encontraba el puesto de Sam, al fondo de la línea más pequeña de esa "L". Era exiguo, gris, agobiante, de hecho, con una bombilla sujetada como por una tela de araña, un escritorio con los monitores, un ordenador, un teléfono fijo, un ventilador, ya que a pesar del conducto de ventilación, la habitación podía resultar un hervidero, en los cajones del escritorio había de todo: un botiquín de seguridad, linternas, tornillos, papel, incluso una pistola. Sam no tenía constancia de eso. No era para tanto. Miró a las paredes y en ellas había tablones con papeles colgados sobre los que no reparó en el momento.

"Son solo cinco noches, es el trabajo más fácil del mundo, solo tengo que estar sentado, mirar a las cámaras y marcharme por las mañanas. Pan comido".

Contó las pantallas, eran cuadradas y negruzcas, estaban un poco sucias, de unas 4 pulgadas cada una; la primera enfocada a la entrada de cristal del restaurante, donde se veía la calle y la puerta principal, el establecimiento se encontraba en una esquina por lo que tenía una vista panorámica de la calle; la segunda, con un plano abierto, miraba a las mesas, de una pata y con asientos de plástico bastante modestos, las del centro se encontraban en filas de 4 por 4 y las de los rincones con mesas rodeadas de sillones fijos; la tercera de la cocina, que era espaciosa; la cuarta el baño; la quinta el pasillo, su forma hacía que hubiera un punto muerto que la cámara no captaba; la sexta mostraba los recreativos, maquinas engañosas y defectuosas, mesas de juegos y más cosas de niños, la séptima a la barra junto a las mesas donde se hacían los pedidos, y por lo tanto se encontraba la caja, también se podía consumir. La octava pertenecía a la del backstage del escenario, donde vio que, aparte de material inservible como estanterías con cajas medio destrozadas, había partes de los muñecos, cabezas, disfraces, instrumentos… La novena era la que más perturbaba a Sam, se acercó a la pantalla que emitía la imagen en un blanco y negro horripilante, porque quería observarlos con detenimiento. Su expresión robótica era inquietante, sus ojos fijos, sus articulaciones perfectamente colocadas, sus rasgos oscuros y su simple presencia lunática. Rió tocando con el índice la pantalla unas cuantas veces, tras creer haber visto a uno de los animatronics, el oso del medio, moviendo los ojos en su dirección.

-Qué bonita banda…- les susurró.

Menos mal Blaine le había recomendado llevarse café, hecho por su padre, en un termo, iba a ser una noche larga.

Larga era el adjetivo, porque se aburría más que en clases de cálculo, miraba las aspas del ventilador y parecían divertirse más que él con su constante movimiento, necesitaba acción, echaba una ojeada a las cámaras de rato en rato, nada nuevo, empezó a jugar con el ordenador, pero en realidad solo quería buscar algo con lo que matar el tiempo.

Para entretenerse repasó los eventos del día, había llevado a sus hermanos a la piscina municipal de la ciudad por la mañana hasta la hora de la comida, se sentó en la mesa con toda su familia y luego quedó con Blaine para llevarle a su club de costura, no es que Blaine no pudiese ir por su cuenta pero a Sam le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, sin más. Además, sería su último verano en Lima antes de que Blaine se fuese a Nueva York. Sam todavía no sabía qué hacer con su vida, pero actuaba como si lo supiese. Pero lo que le parecía raro era que Blaine siguiese con esa obsesión por hacer marionetas y prendas de ropa que nunca usaba, pero era Blaine, y Sam tampoco era el chico más corriente. Hacían una buena pareja, pensó Sam, como Batman y Robin, o Ironman y el Capitán América o Luke Skye Walker y Han Solo. No era un chico corriente al hacer esas comparaciones. Pero el próximo otoño, estuviese donde estuviese, le echaría de menos con todo el corazón.

Sam había desenfocado la mirada hacia el infinito pero algo hizo que volviera a la tierra, cuando por el rabillo del ojo percibió que una imagen de la cámara se deformaba. Miró bien, se pasó los nudillos por los ojos, se acercó y no daba crédito.

-Mierda- dijo con polvo en la voz.

Los animatronics se estaban moviendo, sus piernas se articulaban raquíticamente, al igual que sus brazos. Sam parpadeó un par de veces sin llegar a una solución lógica.

"¿Me estoy volviendo loco?" pensó mientras se despejaba el pelo de la frente y se llevaba las dos manos a la cabeza. "¿Debería salir?" Se quedó perplejo una vez más sin quitar ojo a los muñecos. Su movimiento era un espejismo de vida, parecían tener conciencia, control, alma. Empezó a notar los caudalosos ríos de sudor que atravesaban su cara, su espalda y sus manos. La piel se le erizaba por momentos, y olas de confusión danzaban en su cabeza.

Sin dejar de concentrarse en las pantallas empezó a buscar la libreta de notas en el primer cajón que el encargado había colocado, en él se encontraba su teléfono en caso de alguna emergencia, como también el de un cerrajero, la policía o el hospital. Esto era una emergencia y Sam no sabía cómo actuar. No encontraba la maldita libreta. Lo reseñable, para Sam, era que los animatronics no se movían del escenario, es decir, no llegaban más allá de su perímetro. Abriendo y cerrando otros cajones una nota se deslizó hasta el suelo, la recogió y sin darle más vueltas marcó el número allí escrito.

-¿Hola, señor encargado?- preguntó Sam ocultando el temblor en su voz desde la otra línea.

-¿Samuel, ocurre algo?- preguntó. El rubio dejó pasar el hecho de que no recordaba de esa forma la voz del encargado.

-Se podría decir que tengo una situación un poco peculiar entre manos- soltó Sam intentando relajarse-. Señor, son los muñecos del escenario, se han empezado a mover sin causa alguna, juro que no me he movido de mi puesto, no les he quitado ojo, y de repente ¡zas! ¡Se mueven!

Sam oyó la risa del encargado con incredulidad, ¿es que no le creía?

-Le prometo que es verdad.

La risa del otro paró y su tono se congeló por la otra línea.

-Samuel, se me olvidó comentártelo, los robots están programados para su libre funcionamiento durante la noche.

-¿Cómo?

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Déjame explicártelo, al no tener la licencia para dejarles actuar mientras está abierta la pizzería, a veces dejamos a los robots encendidos de noche, pero únicamente para que no pierdan práctica, ya sabes, para que no se queden obsoletos o se oxiden, quién sabe, a lo mejor un día de estos nos devuelven la licencia y los animatronics pueden volver a hacer de las suyas- echó una risilla siniestra para el gusto del otro en la línea al final.

-Oh, aclarado entonces- comprendió Sam volviendo la mirada a la pantalla, ahora los muñecos parecían tan inofensivos que tuvo que suprimir su propia risa-. ¿Yo tengo que apagarlos o algo a determinada hora o…?

-No. Ellos saben cuándo deben de desconectarse. Están programados, recuerda. ¿Alguna incidencia más, Sam?- inquirió el encargado a lo que Sam negó- Bien. Recuerda, si ves que alguno de ellos se cae del escenario o sale, por favor vuélvelos a colocar en su sitio y desconéctalos manualmente para que no den más problemas. Tiene el botón en el cogote. Pero trátalos con cuidado, recuerda que estos personajes guardan un lugar especial en los corazones de niños, y tenemos que mostrarles respeto ¿Vale? Bien.

Tras unos formalismos más colgó el teléfono. Esta era una prueba más de que era un idiota sin paciencia. Volvió a mirar a las cámaras, un oso, una gallina, un zorro y una coneja. Sacudió la cabeza. La voz del encargado le había inquietado, Sam reconocía la voz como aguda, torpe e incluso con una mala pronunciación, y la voz con la que acababa de hablar era grave, fuerte y lapidaria. Se reclinó en su asiento y postró sus manos en su nuca, cerró los ojos, se humedeció la boca con la lengua y respiró hondo.

18 de Agosto, 3:29 AM

Cuando volvió en sí, se miró la muñeca y vio la hora, se había quedado dormido. Alzó el cuello, estiró los dedos y bostezó sin preocupación. Si alguien hubiera entrado al local o algo malo hubiese ocurrido no habría dormido como un bebé tanto tiempo. Esa falsa sensación de comodidad se esfumó cuando, bajando la mirada hacia los monitores, faltaba algo, faltaba movimiento en la cámara del escenario.

-No…- murmuró Sam en su cortada respiración.

Su trabajo era vigilar a esas cosas también, y si ahora alguna de ellas estaba rota en el suelo, o había dejado de funcionar por un mal golpe sería responsabilidad de Sam. Sam recobró todos los sentidos en ese momento y antes de salir por la puerta a apagar a los robots tenía que pensar un plan. Con el dedo fue investigando el posible paradero de los animatronics, agudizo la mirada y vio que Chica, la gallina, estaba debajo de una mesa, boca abajo, y Bonnie, la coneja, deambulaba por la cocina. Por las prisas de salvar a los que pudiese salió de su oficina ya que no daba con el zorro y el oso.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que pensó es en lo oscuro que estaba todo y en cómo le molestaba no haber encendido aunque sea alguna luz desde su puesto, cruzó el tácito pasillo con mucha diligencia, antes de acercarse al área del comedor, giró la cabeza hacia el escenario y se preguntó cómo podían haberse bajado de ahí, sobre él estaban el micrófono que sostenía el oso anteriormente y la guitarra de la coneja. ¡Tenía que haberse traído la linterna! Fue caminando rápidamente hacia las mesas, se agachó y su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de normalidad al ver que seguía ahí, la cogió por el tórax. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla: con una piel amarillenta, una cabeza esférica, el pico naranja, ojos rojos y un babero en el que se leía "¡A COMER!" en letras amarillas. Sam la guardó bajo su axila, no la había apagado aún pero quería estar seguro de que apretaba los botones correctos para hacerlo, ahora solo tenía que coger a la coneja, llevarlas a su oficina, donde había luz, y desconectarlas.

Al entrar en la cocina, un ambiente gélido le abrumó, empezando por la nuca y cruzando su columna sintió un cosquilleo de lo más inusual, oía los pasos de la coneja, incluso empezó a llamarla por su nombre para que se acercara, en qué pensaba. Todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así, las luces de emergencia reflejaban una luz azulada sobre las baldosas blancas. Se estaba impacientando, hasta que por fin la encontró inclinada sobre una estantería… junto a unos instrumentos de cocina, Sam corrió hacia ella, le quitó lo que sujetaba de un manazo y la llevó rodeándola con el brazo libre hasta su oficina. Al llegar cerró la puerta, las puso de pie, se apartó un poco y posó sus manos sobre sus muslos en síntoma de agotamiento dándoles la espalda. Como un rayo sobre un tejado, las voces de los dos animales impactaron sobre sus oídos, emitían un gruñido esperpéntico, odioso y sin razón aparente, las dos empezaron a acercarse a Sam. "Es casi como si tuviesen vida" pensó en un segundo, antes de cercarlas y apagarlas con agilidad. Entonces dejaron de hacer ruido, las inmovilizó.

Dejó a los dos animales sobre el escenario, quería que fuese como si no se hubieran movido una pulgada, como si no hubiera oído esos gritos estridentes, aparentar que no había visto a la coneja con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Vaya pieza estás hecha- bromeó mientras situaba a la coneja, mirando sus ojos magenta, sus dientes tan realistas, su piel de felpa color lavanda y su pajarita roja- me recuerdas a un amigo mío- río mientras le colocaba la guitarra sobre las manos-. Pero él no sabe tocar la guitarra, quiere que le enseñe. Ya estás. Ahora a buscar a vuestros amigos, ¿no tenéis idea de dónde pueden estar, verdad?- se echó unas carcajadas mientras las contemplaba con los brazos en jarras-. ¿Qué es eso?- dijo para sí.

En el escenario había una cortina cerúlea con dibujos que hacían alusión a elementos piratas. Veía que la cortina estaba entreabierta en la parte del medio, dudó sobre si acercarse. Decidió abrirla sigilosamente, ¿y si alguien había logrado entrar mientras dormía?

Sobre el cuerpo de Sam se ejerció tal presión al descorrer parte de la cortina que su acabó cayendo de espaldas al escenario, equilibrándose sobre sus omóplatos en el borde. Se llevó los brazos a la cabeza para amortiguar algún impacto y al abrir los ojos vio que Foxy, el zorro carmesí, se acercaba a una velocidad imponente, Sam se tambaleó hacia atrás cayendo del escenario, el gran zorro iba directo a él. Empezó a alzar los brazos para detener los de Foxy, ya que en el brazo derecho en lugar de una pezuña tenía un garfio puntiagudo. Llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho, tenía los ropajes hechos trizas y su aspecto era descuidado, no tenía todo el pelaje intacto. Sam no gritaba, no sabría qué decir de hecho, no le haría caso. Cobrando fuerzas se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina. Al llegar ahí se preguntó porqué corría de un peluche, su trabajo era mantenerlos seguros, no montarse su propio cuento. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, la palma por la cara para quitarse el sudor y salió de nuevo. Foxy no estaba fuera, vio que volvía al escenario por su cuenta.

"A lo mejor está programado así" Sam lamentaba su payasada. "Pero aunque vuelva a su lugar será mejor que lo apague, por si acaso" pensó. Corrió hasta él y sin dudar por la oscuridad del lugar, apretó el botón correcto haciendo que sus funciones finalizaran.

Respiró aliviado dejándole junto a sus compañeros. Llevándose los dedos a la sien recordó que faltaba uno: el maldito oso. Volvió a la cocina y dio un paseo en busca de él, algún sonido, movimientos, había descubierto que podían ser escurridizos y nada temerarios, una vez escogían su objetivo iban a por él. Revisó el bar, la zona de juegos, incluso el backstage, que le asustaba demasiado como para observar detenidamente. Volvió a la sala principal, veía que el cielo cambiaba de tonalidad lentamente. Entró a los baños y luego a administración, ¿dónde diablos estaba Freddy? No había otro lugar posible en el que pudiese estar… hasta que recordó.

"¡La oficina!" corrió hacia allí y se llevó un gran chasco al ver que todo seguía igual, el ventilador en movimiento, la luz del ordenador y los monitores alumbrando la pared… nada. "Mamá siempre dice que es bueno sentarse y pensar las cosas con calma". Cerró la puerta de nuevo, tomó asiento, empinó los codos sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el pelo. "¿Qué haría Blaine si estuviera aquí? Mi trabajo está en juego, no puedo fallar en mi primer día, solo demostrará que los demás tienen razón, vamos, piensa, Sam… Voy a empezar de nuevo" se dijo señalando a los monitores, los revisó unas 3 veces más sin mejor resultado que la vez anterior.

En la intimidad de la oficina, Sam podía admitir que tenía miedo de volver a salir y encontrarse con esas criaturas que, de alguna forma, habían amenazado su vida, era una tontería tener miedo de peluches inofensivos, pero las sensaciones que había tenido con ellos eran paranormales. Decidió dejar el miedo detrás, cumplir con su trabajo y tener coraje. Es lo que le hubiera aconsejado.

Dio un paso atrás del susto. Lo que Sam no esperaba al abrir la puerta era ver al oso marrón sentado frente a la puerta, con un mirada perdida, una sonrisa perturbadora en la boca, un pequeño sombrero negro en la cabeza, una pajarita y una apariencia tranquila. Sam dio un paso adelante y le cogió con fuerza, le dio la vuelta y apagó sus sistemas. Con él bajo el brazo subió hasta el escenario. Estiró sus brazos y lo colocó a la altura de su cara, la expresión del oso no había cambiado.

-Eres un pequeño hijo de puta- espetó sin cuidado.

El oso abalanzó su cuerpo contra el de Sam, haciendo que tropezara sin llegar a caerse. Intentó empujarlo pero tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. Los ojos de Freddy capturaban a los de Sam en una red de miedo y paranoia. Acababa de apagar al muñeco, qué tipo de fallo técnico era este, pensaba entre gruñidos expendidos por la presión que ejercía. Los niveles de alucinación de Sam llegaban a sus topes cuando, al oír que de la boca del animatronic marrón salía un ruido diabólico, el oso asentaba un letal mordisco en su hombro, tras fallar los intentos del muñeco de morderle la cara. Sam, como por inercia, al sentir los dientes en sus músculos, tiró a Freddy contra la cortina azul trasera, haciendo que su cuerpo desapareciese en la oscuridad. Corrió hasta su oficina, puso el cerrojo y abrió el cajón donde tenía el botiquín para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Se quitó la camisa del uniforme y se quedó perplejo al ver las marcas que había dejado el oso en su piel, que ahora formaba riachuelos con la sangre por su lado derecho.

-Joder, joder ¡Joder!- gritó al pasarse el algodón con alcohol.

Mientras lo hacía empezó a marcar un número en su móvil.

-Vamos… cógelo, cógelo- dijo echando una mirada al reloj. 4:57 AM-. ¡Vamos!

-¿Sam? ¿Qué…?- dijo la voz adormecida por la otra línea- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para despertarme a las…

18 de Agosto, 6:10 AM

-Ahí está tu padre, Sam- susurró Blaine cuando vio un coche doblar la esquina- Vamos.

-Prométeme por Dios que no le vas a contar nada a nadie. Ni a él. Ni a tus…

-Sam, eh, tranquilo, eh, mírame- insistió cogiéndole de la barbilla haciendo que el otro bajase la mirada-. Lo prometo. Ahora, vámonos de aquí, debes de estar agotado.

Blaine cogió a Sam y salieron juntos del local, despidiéndose de los primeros trabajadores que se habían presentado unos 15 minutos antes.

Blaine dejó a Sam en el coche de su padre. Intentaba procesar toda la información que Sam le había contado aterrado. Y, o era el mejor mentiroso de la historia o llevaba razón y esos animales tenían vida. Dio unos golpes con el índice al volante y salió del coche al comprobar que se habían marchado. Entró a la pizzería, sonriendo falsamente dijo que se había olvidado algo en la mesa en la que estaban sentados antes, aunque nadie le hizo caso. Sam no quería que Blaine se acercase a ellos ni a la luz del día. Haciendo el paripé de que tomaba algo del suelo, se levantó y caminó hasta el escenario, corroboró que nadie le veía y se puso de cuclillas frente al oso marrón.

Había manchas rojas en sus dientes. Sangre.

Blaine se tapó la boca. Sam llevaba razón. Definitivamente su mera presencia erizaba la piel.

-¿Quiénes sois?- dijo en un aliento.

Se puso en pie contemplando a la gallina, la coneja, el zorro y el oso.

* * *

Espero os haya enganchado, comentad!


End file.
